


Karteczki

by juana_a



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grę w karteczki wymyśliła Lindsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karteczki

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na fikatonie 5 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

Grę w karteczki wymyśliła Lindsay.

Siedziała przed komputerem, mozolnie analizując wszystkie możliwe kombinacje liter znalezionych na miejscu zbrodni. To były powycinane z papieru litery, jak na szkolną gazetkę. Mogły nic nie znaczyć, ale mogły być zaszyfrowaną wiadomością, śladem, czymkolwiek, więc należało sprawdzić wszystkie możliwości, co było niewiarygodnie nudne i Lindsay zabijała czas, rysując szlaczki na kartce papieru. W końcu wzięła małą biurową karteczkę i napisała:

 _Zgadnij, o czym myślę._

Złożyła kartkę na cztery części, wzięła laptopa i poszła poszukać Maca. Po drodze włożyła karteczkę między klawisze klawiatury komputera. Danny znalazł karteczkę, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sięgnął po nową kartkę, wyjął zza ucha ołówek, który Lindsay zatknęła mu tam dwie godziny wcześniej i napisał:

 _Gdzie jest ołówek?_

Kiedy pół godziny później zaparzył sobie kawę, wrzucił karteczkę do kubka Lindsay, po czym pomyślał, że właściwie miał o coś zapytać Stellę. Na kredensie, obok ekspresu do kawy leżał stos karteczek i ołówków. W końcu przy lunchu, albo kawie, też można na coś wpaść i często trzeba to od razu zapisać. Danny wziął kartkę i napisał:

 _Powiedziałaś mu?_

Zgiął karteczkę i wyszedł z sali, mijając Stellę wrzucił jej karteczkę do kieszeni fartucha. Stella spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco po swojemu i pomachał ręką. Stella wzruszyła ramionami i znalazła kartkę godzinę później, kiedy szukała w kieszeni ołówka, żeby odpisać na kartkę, którą dostała od Hawkesa. Zaśmiała się cicho. Stojący obok Adam spojrzał na nią pytająco, więc Stella napisała odpowiedzi dla Danny’ego i Hawkesa, a potem na trzeciej karteczce napisała:

 _Najlepsze będą lody truskawkowe._

Położyła karteczkę na klawiaturze Adama, który znalazł ją dziesięć minut później i zdziwiony podrapał się po swojemu po głowie. Poznał charakter pisma Stelli, więc odpisał, po czym w przypływie natchnienia i odwagi złapał za drugą kartkę i napisał do Kendall.

 _Lody truskawkowe czy waniliowe z czekoladą?_

Zostawił jej karteczkę pod szklanką z wodą i poszedł poszukać Danny’ego, któremu obiecał przynieść dane do sprawy. Kendall znalazła karteczkę i zachichotała, kiedy poznała chwiejny charakter pisma Adama. Dołożyła karteczkę do pięciu pozostałych, na które miała odpisać, usiadła na krześle, sięgnęła po papier, wyciągnęła ołówek z kieszeni i na pierwszej karteczce napisała:

 _Z cytryną._

Złożyła karteczkę, napisała pozostałe cztery odpowiedzi, wzięła tablet i poszła poszukać Stelli, po drodze roznosząc odpowiedzi. Ze Stellą rozmawiała detektyw Angell, więc kartkę dla niej, Kendall wsunęła jej do kieszeni dżinsów. Angell tylko mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, wyjęła karteczkę z dżinsów i ścisnęła ją w dłoni, w której trzymała już osiem innych. Odpisywała na nie czekając na windę, opierając karteczki na ścianie. Kiedy przyjechała winda, wysiadł z niej Hawkes. Angell poprosiła go, żeby przytrzymał jej drzwi i szybko napisała na ostatniej karteczce:

 _Lód. Dużo lodu._

Zgięła karteczkę, podała Hawkesowi, który miał je roznieść według podpisów na wierzchu, wsiadła do windy i zjechała na dół. Hawkes usiadł przy biurku Lindsay i napisał:

 _Na rogu._

Odpisał na pozostałe dziesięć wiadomości, po czym zostawił karteczki swoje i Angell w odpowiednio charakterystycznych miejscach. No, prawie. Kartkę dla Maca zostawił mu w doniczce kwiatka, ale wiedział, że Mac zna na pamięć położenie każdej cząsteczki kurzu w swoim gabinecie, więc kartkę też na pewno zauważy. Zauważył. Pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, dokładnie wyprostował karteczkę i dołożył ją do ułożonych w równym rzędzie pozostałych trzynastu wiadomości. Wyjął z pudełka dokładnie trzynaście pustych karteczek, z kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął pióro i napisał:

 _1802._

Przez chwilę żałowała, że prawdopodobnie nie dowie się interpretacji tej kombinacji. Po kolei odpisał na wszystkie wiadomości, równiutko je poskładał i rozniósł. Flack znalazł karteczkę na stole w pokoju przesłuchań. Przeczytał wiadomość, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, schował ją do kieszeni marynarki i wrócił do przesłuchiwania podejrzanego.

Dwie minuty po osiemnastej Flack wszedł do baru na rogu i roześmiał się na widok czterech zsuniętych ze sobą stolików zastawionych pucharkami z lodami waniliowo-truskawkowymi z czekoladą, whisky z lodem i Martini z cytryną. Zamówił piwo i usiadł przy stoliku. Stella posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie, więc rozluźnił krawat i rozpiął guzik przy kołnierzyku koszuli. Zanim zdjął marynarkę, wyjął z kieszeni karteczkę i przesunął ją w stronę Lindsay, która otworzyła ją powoli. Kiedy przeczytała wiadomość, roześmiała się, położyła ją na środku stołu, żeby każdy mógł ją przeczytać.

 _O Messerze, Montana. O Messerze._


End file.
